undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse Defender!Gaster
Multiverse Defender!Gaster is a Gaster who uses his equipment and powers to defend the positive AUs in the Multiverse and also the Multiverse as a whole using his equipment and powers. Appearance Multiverse Defender!Gaster wears sleek, black armour with a black, hood-like helmet with neon-purple glowing stripes on it. His amour is muscular, with claws in the hands and feet and neon-purple glowing stripes running through the armour. His chest area has a large shield symbol embedded on it. The shield symbol has a “8” in the middle, which signifies infinity. Outside of his armour he is a egg-headed skeleton who wears a long, black coat with a shirt on the inside. He has one scar above his right eye, and one, smaller one below his left. He typically wears a smiling expression, his eye sockets going black if he gets serious. He is typically seen wearing his armour, which is known as the Multiversal Armour. He also has a purple stuff, which has a transparent purple hilt with a guard on one side, it‘s more like a baton, but MD!G preferably calls it a staff. Personality Most of the time he is serious and no-nonsense. He will immediately eradicate any threat as fast and as brutally possible. He has a remorseless, no mercy attitude and wears an emotionless and stoic expression on his face. He does find it thrilling to meet those strong adversaries, and swiftly eradicating them, even finding it satisfying. Outside of his duties he is very easygoing and loves to crack jokes and use references. He behaves intellectually and is a HUGE fan of anime. He has watched about 60 so far. He also is a great listener, and also an amazing strategist and tactician, coming up with the best battle strategies in mere seconds. History MD!G was created as a means of defending the Multiverse against the new, very powerful threats that were emerging among the Multiverse. At first he wandered around the Multiverse figuring out his next moves, until he suddenly got a message from his creator telling him why he was created and what he was to do. For the next 132 years MD!G found ways to defend the Multiverse, discover what his personality was like, and understand the Multiverse to it’s fullest extent. Now he wanders along the Multiverse, defending it from some of the most dangerous threats it could know. Abilities and Powers Multiversal Amour: An armour made of Faedite, an extremely strong and extremely rare substance found along the very edges of the Multiverse. The Multiversal Armour amplifies the power and defense of MD!G by an unlimited amount, while amplifying his attacks by infinity and also giving him complete immunity to code-based attacks while giving him minor resistance to non-code based attacks. He can choose to make his atttacks code based or non-code based. Hellfires of Purgatory:MD!G creates extremely hot flames from his hands using the Bravery trait, which burn with such intensity that they can vaporise the code of entire AUs. Judgement Of Justice:MD!G fires a four-eyed yellow Gaster Blaster which, using the Justice trait, completely locks on to the target and deals an extreme 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 amount of damage for every minute the opponent is under the beam. Justice Emanation: MD!G punches the opponent using the Justice trait, which completely eradicates non-code based beings. Protection of Kindness:MD!G creates two large shields using the Kindness trait which defend him from attacks and can reflect the attacks back onto the attacker. Faith of Kindness:MD!G heals himself or someone else to perfect condition instantly using the Kindness trait. Integral Balance:MD!G fires a strong blast using the trait of Integrity which completely paralyses the opponent and deals 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 damage. Spear of Integrity:MD!G throws the spear-like projectile towards the target using Integrity which paralyses them while dealing 999,999,999,999,999 damage. Absolute Patience:This ability boosts MD!G‘s defense and speed by omnifinity for a limited amount of time. Testing Patience:This ability disables three abilities of the opponent for 1 hour. Perseverance of the Strongest:This ability allows MD!G to create a barrier using the Perseverance trait around a person, shielding them from nearly every type of attack. The Intelligence That Comes with Perseverance:This ability boosts the intelligence of MD!G by an infinite amount, allowing him to make perfect battle strategies in nanoseconds. Determined Slash:MD!G uses the Determination trait to fire a blade-like red projectile towards the enemy which deals 90 duovingtillion damage. Determination of Survival:MD!G uses the Determination trait to punch the opponent, reducing their will to fight to zero while dealing an infinite amount of damage. Ultimate Wings:MD!G grows a combination of angel and demon wings on his back and uses the, to fly at light speed. Ultimate Projectile:MD!G fires a purple projectile that deals infinite damage to the opponent. Ultimate Shockwave:MD!G punches the opponent creating a shockwave so strong it nullifies their defense and completely eradicates them into nothing. Swift Judgement:MD!G swings his staff towards the opponent at an unfathomable speed, exploding the opponent upon contact with the shear speed and power of the swing. Immunity to Stat Manipulation:This is a passive ability given by his armour which grants MD!G absolute immunity all forms of Stat Manipulation. Immunity to Control:Another passive ability given by his armour, this ability makes MD!G completely immune to control.